The Initiation
by KyCoKiCaTi
Summary: A year has passed since Maya and her friends started living in Beaver Lake. Finally everyone has gotten comfortable and things are running smoothly. But when two surprise experiments are brought to the community, will the town be split? Relationships will be tested, new friends will be made, and hearts will be broken. How will they survive the chaos? Sadly I don't own DP.
1. Dinner at the Delaney House

**Maya**

"So, Maya, how did your date with Daniel go?" her father asked, his voice nonchalant. Maya knew the truth though.

"Yeah Maya," her brother said slyly and lowered his voice so that their parents couldn't hear across the table, "What did you and the benandanti do for half the day in the forest?"

"Shut up Ash. You know what we were doing," Maya fake glared at her brother and then turned to her parents, "Thanks again for your help with that porcupine, Mom; I think Daniel is glad be won't be a human pincushion anymore."

Every day for the last three weeks Daniel had been pricked by the little porcupine Maya had found nearly dead by the lake. She tried to take over but he insisted on going to that little guy while she tended to the snowy ermine that had been caught in some traps a week before they found the porcupine.

"It was no trouble for me honey, but I must admit… you two were gone quite a while to have only released him," a knowing smile played on her mother's lips.

_Why do I have to be caught between all of this! _Maya felt her anger flaring up. _I've been spending time like that with Daniel for years and now they are playing it up all of the time! _Clenching her hands, she tried to calm down. Between the medication the Nasts were giving her and the support from her family- especially Daniel- these flare-ups were few and far between. _I wonder what it would have been like for Annie if she had gotten this help at the same stage I had. _She was still having troubles with the regression. Although now her lucid times lasted for about an hour, she still had to have a break between doses of medication, which meant that everyone, including Rafe, was kicked out of their house until she could take it again.

It had been a year since the Phoenix kids – that's what the work crews had called them and it slowly replaced their old group name, the Salmon Creek kids- had found out what they were and eventually been brought to this village in Ontario. They had put up quite a fight though and were able to negotiate with the Cabal, at least after they had met the Genesis kids and the adults helping them. Now their entire community revolved around honesty (when it came to their powers at least) and grooming them to become employees for the Nasts… though they still hadn't been told what those jobs would be, Maya and her friends had some pretty good guesses. Every day they went through different, hour and a half classes starting at 8am and ending around 5pm and rotating days so they didn't have the same thing every day. Like every other teenager, they had to take math, science, geography and English; plus they had martial arts (tae kwon do, jujitsu, karate, etc.), survival (Ash had made quite a fuss about this one, saying he "took care of himself for three years on the streets in America, he already knew how to 'survive'"), as well as a few others specialized for each individual supernatural.

Several seconds had passed by the time Maya was calm again. So of course this didn't go unnoticed by her family. When she looked at her mother across the table, concern was written plainly across her face, it even slipped into her voice, "Maya, honey, are you ok?"

"Ya," Ash, who was the best in the family at reading Maya now, said, with a hint of scorn in his voice, "didn't know you would flip 'cause we were asking about your day. We're just a little worried about you is all." Now he dropped to a stage whisper, "You've been using protection, right?"

"Of course," instead of getting angry this time, Maya just played along, it was actually kind of funny seeing the mock-horrified look on her parents faces as they joined in the joke, "I changed before we stated and gave him cougar kisses."There wasn't even a second of silence as the joke sunk in, the whole Delaney family just burst out in shared, uncontrollable laughter.

This was a typical dinner in the Delaney house. It had taken a little while, Ash hadn't been with them before Beaver Lake even though he was Maya's twin, but after a few months he had come to understand her parents and their laid-back yet strict ways. Now everything was easy and comfortable in their lives… well, except of course the fact that they were experiments that were being groomed for a life of hit-men/ninja assassins…and their biological father, who worked for the evil Cabal, lived only a few houses away, near the edge of the woods that surrounded the Delaney house and the rest of Beaver Lake.


	2. Interrupted Sunday Dinner Yes!

**Ash**

Even after a year, Ash and Maya's relationship with their father was… strained. It definitely wasn't the same as their one with Mr. Delaney, but at least they didn't hate each other. Calvin_ had _helped them get to this point, by getting Maya away from the Nasts and telling her about the Genesis kids. Still, Ash couldn't forgive him for letting their mother take him away just to be dumped.

"So, anything new happen at school?" Calvin asked nonchalantly. Ash knew he was trying not to say anything that would strike the flame of either his or Maya's anger- which was a little hard since it was intensified by their regression and by the layer of tension already in their relationship- but he always broke that first silence when they sat down to eat this way, so Ash was really starting to get annoyed.

Already it had been a bad day. First he had flipped at Derek during their sparing (_which was his fault for throwing me into the lake_, he thought), so then he'd changed in the middle of the freaking lake and he had consequently talked to Dr. Frost, the psychiatrist that the Nasts paid to "help" them with their "extreme hormonal and emotional fluctuations caused by the experiment", as she had said when was introduced to them.

"You should know, Calvin. Didn't you get Frost to update you on every visit Maya and I have with her?" his voice was filled with sarcasm, as it usually was when he talked to most people and especially to his biological dad.

"Come on, Ash. Don't start this now." Maya was usually tried to be the mediator; at least when she wasn't in a bad mood herself. Turning to Calvin, who was on her left at his small, round table, she said, "Do you really have to ask that question every time? Especially when you saw what happened on the Platform today?!" The Platform was just a floating raft that was anchored in the middle of the lake, which was more of a large pond, and it was being used for sparring. So far everyone had made a point of keeping the fight in the center but Derek had been a little too close to the edge when he flipped Ash. Add his super, werewolf strength, and you end up with a wet cougar.

Hurt clouded Calvin's eyes as his gaze shifted between them. A hint of it slipped into his voice as well when he said, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for all of that? It's been a year and you know that I want what's best for you. Didn't I show that when I helped Maya? Plus I was in town when that happened so I wanted to get_ your_ side from _your_ mouth Ash."

"Seriously?! I saw your truck in the driveway when I came out of the water," fury started to creep into Ash's voice. _Last night it was Maya and tonight it's me. Shit! Please don't happen a second time or else Frost will have to have a special room just for me… Plus Tori will never leave me alone after one visit, let alone two! She always gets bothered when I have to visit the Doc._

Confusion and concern crept into Calvin's features. He had noticed Ash's increasing anger, though it may have been that he had already started to change. Ash couldn't really tell in the beginning anymore unless he touched his warping flesh. "My truck's carburetor blew. I had to convince Moreno to take me to get a new one. I thought you guy's knew that."

"You trusted his old Chevy? You said yourself that you wouldn't go to our place in it. Plus his driving is sh-"Ash calmed down as he spoke, but before he finished he and Maya jumped up. Their focus shot to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Whoa kids, it's just me. Sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd drop by and the door was locked. This was the easiest way." Since Moreno was an abeo demon, he could teleport anywhere within a certain range, as long as he knew what it looked like.

A few seconds passed before anyone said anything. Calvin was the one to break the silence, "Your ears must have been burning Moreno, 'cause we were just talking about our ride to town."

Sitting down at the only empty spot, while Calvin motioned for his Ash and Maya to sit as well, Moreno chuckled. "I'm guessing you told them about your little fit?" When Calvin's face took on a red tinge, Moreno laughed outright and continued before the other man could get a word out, "Your Father here forced me to borrow one of the security guy's cars. Said he would rather walk than take a chance in my The Red Wagon." This was what he called the old red Chevorlette.

Speaking through gritted teeth, his face slightly red with either embarrassment or anger, Calvin said, "They know why. Besides, I told you not to interrupt me today. You know that I was-"

Moreno interrupted, "I know but I just got a call from Sean. He couldn't get hold of you so he tried me. Apparently-"

Now it was Calvin who broke in, "You can't just popped in here and talk about business when I'm with my kids!"

"Fine," Moreno made himelf sound hurt, though they all knew he was anything but, "I just thought Maya at least would like to know that there are going to be two new kids in town tomorrow. She was the one complaining about the dating scene. I know honey," he continued on while Maya sat there, her mouth slightly open like she was going to speak and her own face the same shade as Calvin's, "you were doing it for your friends. I mean, you already have a hot guy yourself."

Moreno always liked to push Maya around, it was his way of saying that he liked her. Unfortunately for him, Ash was pretty protective of her and usually jumped to her defense, even though she could take care of herself. Luckily, this time he was too distracted by the bomb the half-demon had dropped to notice the chirp at his. "Do you know who they are?" Is it crazy that Maya and Ash said that at the same time? _We are twins, _Ash thought when he thought of it himself. They exchanged grins, _Frost said this might happen. Our twin bond might not be as strong as it would have been if we were together from the start, _he flinched slightly at the thought of his mother's choices, _but it will still be there. _He had to admit, he was glad that he had found her. Though Ash would never tell anyone else, he had hated living on the streets alone and would have happily joined his father if he had been the first one Calvin found.

"-how old? What project are they from? Come on Moreno, you gotta give me something!" Maya was trying to course some info in the new kids when Ash tuned back in to his surroundings. _Since when do I zone out? I would have been screwed if that happened last year! _Ash silently reprimanded himself as he listened to the argument between the half-demon and his sister, _It's because of this town. I don't need to be as focused unless I'm in class. _

"darling, I'm sorry, but I really know nothing. Besides, they'll be here tomorrow. Then you can get to know all about them yourself. Mabye you'll become bff's or something." At the end Moreno's voice went up into a falsetto.

"Yeah," Ash snorted, "and maybe Tori will stop hating Dr. Frost."

"Oh, Ash! She doesn't hate the doc. She's just jealous. I mean, you do spend a lot of time with her… and she's only six years older than you, plus she has a British accent. I can see why it looks like Tori hates her." With that, Moreno popped out as suddenly as he appeared.


	3. New Kids In Town

**Maya **

It had taken all of her strength the night before to finish her dinner instead of running around town to tell everyone about the news. Her father had insisted that they finish before they were allowed to go and he had tried (and failed) to get conversation flowing a few times. Once they had finally finished the dishes (if Calvin was going to make them stay for dinner, Maya wasn't going to make him clean up, it just wasn't how she was raised), she and Ash had raced around town sp that by eight o'clock everyone in town knew about the new kids. Daniel, Chloe, and Derek had actually gone over to the Delaney house to discuss the possible effects these new additions could have on their plans and they didn't leave until her father reminded them about the "Tests" they had the next day. It had been his way of casually kicking them out. At that Ash had growled, "Better get as much rest as you can, Dog, 'cause tomorrow you're getting an ass-kicking."

Derek snorted, "Right, I wasn't the one who took a swim today, Cat."

"Guys, do you really have to go through this every time?" Chloe sighed.

It was a normal intimidation banter that the two of them had started every since they met. Maya wouldn't say it was all show, their personalities were so similar it made sense that they would clash a little, just like she did with Derek. Now, as they all waited for the new arrivals, Maya tried to relax and wondered what they might think about the group.

Over the year, the two groups (Edison's and Pheonix's) had become one large group with a bunch of smaller, closer knit friends inside of it. She and Daniel almost always sat against the west side of the one maple tree that grew close to the water, with Ash in the trees on the south side. Underneath him was usually where Tori and Haley would stand and talk, while Corey and Simon tended to sit at the picnic table Derek had hauled over to the north side. Even though Maya was pretty sure Derek had brought the table for him and Chloe to sit at, they typically sat against the east side. Sometimes Sam would sit with one of the other groups, but she usually stalked around them, waiting like everyone else. _Whoa! _Until that moment, Maya hadn't thought much about their placement, but if someone new came they might think that everyone was on watch, even though everyone was talking or goofing around. "Hey, anyone else think it's funny that we're guarding this tree from every direction?" she asked. Slowly, the rest of the group looked at each other and their faces took on the same bewildered/amused expression that she was sure hers had.

Of course it was at that moment, when everyone was looking at each other and sharing the same thought, that one of the Nasts official black sedans rolled down the road.

**Ash**

When Maya pointed out their positioning, Ash hadn't been too surprised. After all, they had all been on the run from the Cabal and they were still planning on leaving later on.

As everyone looked around wonderingly (Ash noticed that Derek was as uninterested as he usually was) he heard the sedan rolling towards them. At this, all of them walked around to the west side, with Maya and Daniel. When Ash jumped down he almost landed on Tori.

"Hey! Watch it, Kitty!" she said, an annoyed look on her pretty face.

"Why don't you? Besides, you could just use a spell to stop me in midair. I _was_ your test subject for that." Ash retorted.

It stopped a few feet (he never could think in metric, he was American raised) from their tree. Sean Nast, one of the big-shots in the Nasts organization, stepped out of the from passenger's side, _Of course _he _would be coming. Have to make sure we all get along, _thought Ash.

"Good Morning everyone," he said. He stopped for a second like he was waiting for the kids to answer, they didn't but Moreno popped up at that moment.

"Good morning sir," he chirped over-cheerily.

"Moreno, I thought I told you to wait 'till they were introduced to the kids here before you came popping up." Sean's voice held a note of exasperation. Ash could relate to that, Moreno was an idiot.

"Right, sorry. I just thought I'd say hi since these kids are so chatty today." He shot them a smile that matched his sarcasm. Then he vanished.

"Ok, as I was about to say, I know you heard about the new arrivals today. They certainly didn't have as rough a time as you did, Rafe and Ash, but they did have some troubles. I can't believe the St. Clouds hadn't seen them before, they actually knew they were there but not that they were their children, but that's beside the point. So," as he spoke his driver came around the vehicle and opened the back door, 'I'd like to introduce you to Rowan and Tiernan. Girls come on out."

Inside the car sat two girls about their age (all of the "success" of the project were) and neither of them made a single move to get out of the vehicle. Ash could only see the closest of the girls. She had long brown hair with blonde and blue streaks that was set in lazy curls to the middle of her back. Turning towards them, but not swinging her legs out, she glared at Sean with piercing blue eyes framed by a slightly tanned face. "We are _not _getting out. You can send us back home now, thank-you." She said haughtily and looked away, not even turning enough to see the other kids staring at her.

A small elbow was jerked into Ash's gut. "Oof," he narrowed his eyes at Tori beside him and growled, "What was that for?!"

"Don't stare. It's rude." She retorted.

Corey slapped her shoulder from behind and said, "Only for Derek and Daniel. Their the only guys taken around here. The rest of us are free to admire a beautiful girl."

"This," Tori replied, not even bothering to look at him, "is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"No," he shot back, "it's because there are only three free girls here, one of which isn't into guys and the other two are witches."

"Make that bitches," Ash muttered.

Maya immediately whipped around, "Hey! Shut up. You're making us all look like a bunch of spoiled brats."

"Ya," Chloe added, "we don't want to make a bad impression on these girls from the start."

Without anyone noticing (or at least paying full attention since Derek, Ash and Rafe never let their guard down), Rowan had gotten out of the vehicle. "Actually, it's nice to know that the other mutant supers are normal. We were afraid that we would be walking into a town full of freaks and geeks. Although I already live with a nerd so whatev." There was a joking tone to her words, so no one bristled _too_ much.

From inside the car came another, softer voice, "Seriously Ro? Now _You're _ the one acting like a spoiled cow."

"Actually I'm more of a bitch, Tier," she casually said over her shoulder. Then she turned back to the group, "Sorry for my sister's foul mouth. I've tried to fix it but she just won't get rid of those awful swears," a mocking tone entered her voice at this.

Ash could tell from their banter that they were sisters, though they didn't look too much different so he guessed that Rowan was the oldest. Where She was about 5'9" with a slight build, Tiernan was about 5'5" and more curvy. Like her sister, Tiernan had brown hair but it was only slightly streaked with blonde. Her eyes weren't exactly blue, more of a gray, but then she jumped out of the sedan and Ash could have sworn that they changed colour, taking on a blue-green tint. She looked shy and kind of awkward were Rowan was loud and outgoing. Tori tried elbowed him again but this time he blocked her.

"So," Sean said, "how about you all get to know each other and we'll skip classes today, 'kay? And the general classes you take will be pretty easy for the next little while we get to know our two new Phoenix's."


	4. Twins

**Sorry it's been so long! Once I started my Percy Jackson fic I kinda went on a rampage with it. I'm back now though so never fear! The story must go on! Just thought I should mention that the action will be starting within the next two chapters. Up 'til now it's just been background on the characters so I'm sorry it hasn't been terribly exciting. **

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own DP/DR or any of Kelley's characters. This is simply a story that I thought up after reading them with the addition of my own people. (Thought I'd add this. I haven;t mentioned it since the first chapter)**

**Please Enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Rowan **

It'd been a week since the sisters arrived at Beaver Lake; A week since they had blown their cover and were shipped from the beautiful Okanagan to a village in Ontario. Rowan missed home but she had to admit, living in the tiny town had its perks. One, they got some pretty awesome classes (she loved the martial arts… if only to watch the guys). Two, there was no real competition for the guys, as long as she stayed away from the "taken" (i.e. Derek, Daniel and Ash), she could have a great time. If only things weren't so complicated, then everything would be almost perfect. Unfortunately, her life was filled with complications; from hiding her true identity to her "sister's" power.

They had been lucky that no one had pushed them about anything yet. Sure they asked what kind of supernaturals they were, but Kyla and Rowan had simply brushed that off, saying they weren't entirely sure. Of course, everyone had been extremely surprised when they found out the girls were "twins". No one believed them… until they pulled out their "twin mind reading". That always convinced people. Once they had started finishing each other's sentences and passing multiple tests given to them by the others (Corey was especially happy to take one of them away for the distance test) the Beaver Lake kids were satisfied, if a little shocked at how powerful their connection was. Little did they know they were actually cousins, born on the same day and raised as twins for cover, and their connection was actually a product of Tiernan's powers.

"_So," _Rowan thought, _"you think we've been here long enough to do a sister check?"_

"_You only ever think about boys," _Tiernan's reply sounded in her head. After 13 years of projecting their thoughts through the link Tiernan had established, unknowingly, when they were 4, they were pretty good at talking to each other as they engaged with someone else. As it was, they were walking home after class with Simon, Nicole, Tori, Chloe and Derek. From the very beginning, Rowan had her eyes on Simon and Tori. Tori was exactly like her best friend back home, Maddie, while Simon caught her attention for different reasons. Tiernan didn't say anything, but Rowan knew that she had noticed Rafe. She always got caught by that bad boy air, yet it seemed like every one of those types of guys she was interested in had a different, softer layer they only showed when they were her friend. That was one of the many differences between the girls; one brought out the best in people naturally, while the other got whatever the person wanted to show.

Shaking her head, and talking to Tori at the same time- "Do you think I could borrow that lavender strapless you wore the other day? I have some shoes that would go perfectly with it."- she replied, "_You know me so well. Besides, I've seen you looking at Rafe and I want to check him out before you go making him change."_

"_I don't make anyone change!" _she squeaked in Rowan's mind- as she was saying to Chloe, "-story published in a book from the contest."

Rowan snorted both at Tori's reply- "As long as you don't wear those atrociously red pants with it. Why you would buy them is beyond me"- and at her sister's. She loved it when it worked out like that. One time she had burst out laughing from something her sister 'sent' her while her best friend was crying on her shoulder. That hadn't turned out well. "_Sure… Oh please? I keep seeing a sad ghost in Simon's eyes whenever he looks at Chloe and Tori was saying she's been with Derek for almost two years!" _Rowan pleaded with her sister. At the same time she informed Tori, "If you must know, I got them as a dare from one of my friends back home and the Nasts took me and my sister away before I could grab anything. They had one of their people pack for me and instead of grabbing my navy skinnies they grabbed those." That made Tori laugh.

"_Fine Ro. But I have a feeling that this is going to turn on us," _Tiernan sighed mentally and 'suddenly' had a huge idea, "Chloe, you said that Simon thought up the idea to make a documentary of sorts of your adventure, right? You wrote the script and he did the drawings?"

Chloe seemed slightly confused by this, at least that's how she sounded to Rowan, who was walking behind her. "Oh, uh, yeah. He did a really great job. Why don't you show her Simon?"

From up front, Simon casually walked backwards as he pulled a sketchbook out of his bag. As he was showing it to her (and, consequently, to Rowan as well) he said, "It took a while but I think they turned out well. Thanks, by the way, Chloe. Your script was the best part though." There it was! The ghost in his eyes! How Rowan wanted to get rid of that. Of course, Simon didn't realise this and just continued, "But why'd you bring it up Tiernan? It was kind of random."

Rowan could almost feel her sisters blush on her own face. Tiernan didn't like being the center of attention and everyone- except for Nicole, who had left the group right before this since they had come to her house, was listening to this exchange. "Well, umm, I've been trying to write something and was wondering if you could help me with some pictures. Umm, they would help me keep the setting consistent."

His face lit up. Just from the way he looked, Rowan knew that his drawings were one way to cheer him up. _Hmm, _she thought to herself, _I'll have to ask him about those later. Maybe get him to draw something for me. _As she thought this, Simon answered Tiernan with quite a bit of enthusiasm, "Sure! We don't have a lot of work to do tonight so did you want to get started now?"

"_It ok if we skip our exercise tonight? Neither of us have had a slip since we got here." _Tiernan asked Rowan. That was why they had been caught. Every night since they were about six, their mom had gotten them to do different types of exercises to help them control the amount of energy they used (by energy, she meant the supernatural kind that powered they telepathic link) as well as control the severity of their "slips". "Slips" were when one of their powers would go haywire and they'd get a massive headache as well as a few other side effect, depending on which of them it happened to. The day before they were caught, Tiernan had skipped the exercise because of a long dress rehearsal for the talent show at their school. The next day she wouldn't eat and had a major mood switch. Unfortunately, that was the day the Neasts decided to check up on them.

Suddenly, Rowan started to get a throbbing pain right behind her eyes which started painful and escalated to agonizing. _"Tiernan! _It's happening_!" _she yelled through their link as well as out loud. She dropped to her knees and cradled her head close to them. Tiernan was by her side in an instant, trying to comfort her. Everyone else just stood around for a few seconds, then each of them moved. Tori went down to help Rowan as well; Derek and Chloe ran in different directions, one to the twin's house and the other to find Moreno or Dr. Frost; Simon dropped beside Rowan with his sketchbook and pencil in hand. All of this barely registered for Rowan, who was trying to fight back the pain.

"Rowan," he said, "don't fight it. The same thing happens to Corey and it'll just get worse if you do." His voice calmed her and, even though she didn't want to see what the future had in store for them, she stopped fighting and tried to welcome the images through the excrutiating pain. Once he saw that she had listened, Simon continued, "Ok, now when the images come, try and tell me what you see. I'll try and draw them if that's ok."

Groaning and with a scene unfolding behind her closed lids, she explained the future she was seeing, "All of us, every experiment supernatural in town, are in the training field. Tiernan is the main focus though. She's screaming and now she's passed out in Rafe's arms. You and I run to help her and Moreno takes her away and I argue with him then follow them. No… no, no, no, no!" She yelled the last part as the images faded away. What was going to happen? Tiernan's outfit was extremely dark and she had grabbed her head when she screamed, like there was a giant pressure in it for a second. She was going to slip. But what was Moreno doing with them? What made Tiernan pass out?

Slowly, the throbbing subsided but she stayed on the ground, knowing that the vision ahd drained her and if she tried to stand she would pass out. Tiernan was hugging her right side and Rowan knew she was crying because of the ragged breaths in her ear. "_Did you see that?" _she asked.

"_Yeah. What do you think will happen? Do you think I'm going to connect with someone else?" _even Tiernan's inner voice sounded ragged so Rowan knew that, while Tiernan was concerned for her, she was also scared about what was going to happen.

"_I don't know. But Simon came running too so maybe he's the one who'll link. Maybe he and I will get really close and somehow _I'll _bring him into this" _Rowan tried comforting her sister. No matter what the technicality, they had been raised as sisters and that was how they felt about each other. They looked after each other. _"Don't worry. We'll figure it out together." _

"Rowan!" a voice called from down the road. She looked up and saw her mother running towards them with Dr. Frost on her tail. "Please tell me you're alright." Then silently she added, _"The vision wasn't too bad, was it?"_

Yes, there mother was in the link as well. Though Rowan had been the first one Tiernan had linked with, and therefore was the one who discovered her powers, but about a day later they had confessed what was happening to their mother. Then she had let down all of her guards between the girls, hence the connection between the three of them.

"_No, but Tier is going to slip sometime and Moreno is going to take us away. I didn't see where but I think it would only be to Dr. Frost's office." _Rowan answered silently and then out loud, "I'm fine now, Mom. Looks like we know what I am now."

Dr. Frost came up behind her mother and panted, "Now, Rowan, you really should have told us about this earlier. I know this isn't the first time, we wouldn't have found you if it had been, so don't try and make excuses." Then she sighed and turned to Tiernan, "I thought that you would have at least told us something. I hope you didn't have any plans because I'm going to have to talk with you both. It will probably take a while." With that, she turned back towards her office and started walking, though Rowan noticed she was wearing stilettos and one of the heels was about to break.

**SNAP! **_Ha! That's what you get, Bitch! _Rowan thought to herself… though she might have sent that one to Tiernan, she wasn't quite sure.

"Umm, I guess we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, Tiernan." Simon sounded pretty shocked. Rowan couldn't blame him, she did basically say he was going to be pretty close to her at some point. He would have to be if he was trying to run to her rescue like her vision portrayed.

Again, heat rose to her sister's cheeks and she managed to reply, "Oh, uh, yeah. Mabye at lunch?"

By this time, Rowan was standing (though Tiernan was the only reason she hadn't fallen back down) and their mother was leading them away with Dr. Frost. Therefore, she had a clear view of his reaction. _Please don't end up like the Jesse/Cole fiasco! _She sighed to herself. That was one memory she did NOT want to repeat.

* * *

**Not my best chapter by far but it will get better, I promise! I just had to give a little backstory on my girls before I got into the whole drama+action parts (would use a backslash on that one but my computers ****being stupid). Ièll tey and update sooner than this next time. **

**Please R+R! I love to hear your thought on my stories. **

**And if you like PJO please check out my other fic (Another Broken Vow).**

**Anyways,**

**Bye From Ky :-) xoxox**


	5. Another Connection

**A/N ~ I'm back! Sorry it's been so long to update but my uncle was fixing my laptop and I kind of went on a little bit of a PJO rampage when I was able to write. So now I have another story that I would love you guys to check out. I'll try and update this one more often (I know I say that every time but I really do mean it) but a summer job really puts a kink in those plans. I have to thank everyone who has faved/reviewed/followed this, they are the reason that I'm keeping this story up. Now, enjoy the update ;-)**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person (No one in particular)**

So thanks to Rowan's… episode, the sisters spent their night (yes night, since classes didn't end until about five) in Dr. Frost's office. Really it was just the main room of her house but she insisted it be called an office. Anyways, basically they spent four hours sitting around, talking about their powers and the reason why Tiernan, at least, didn't inform the Nasts of their situation. Well it took a while but after they all got their stories straight and Dr. Frost was sure they weren't hiding anything else (little did she know the wild goose chase their story would take her on) she dismissed the family of "sileni". Then they returned to their house and everyone immediately fell asleep. Thanks to their connection there was no need for them to talk about what happened.

The next day, the others was trying to get the details and Cory acted really hurt about not knowing that he had two fellow sileni in town but Rowan just brushed them off and Tiernan was her quiet self. The next few days went by without any real excitement. Tiernan ended up spending most lunches with Simon, trying to figure out the best look for some major aspects of her story, while Rowan… well, she tried to get closer to Rafe but first she had to hang out with Maya more and those two didn't get along the greatest. So about a week later she had finally gotten Rafe to hang out (by hiding his Ipod and using it for ransom of course) while Tiernan and Simon were sitting at one of the more hidden benches going over some of Simon's sketches.

**Tiernan **

Tiernan had decided that tonight she would suggest to Rowan to make her move because from the very beginning she knew that something was going to go wrong and the more she hung out with Simon, the stronger that feeling was. She had caught him watching her a little more than necessary and she could have sworn that each day they hung out, the space on the bench between them became a little smaller. Now she decided to sit across from him and they just flipped the books around as they traded sketches and writing.

"So," Simon said after a little drawing break, "umm, I was think…" "_Ok, Simon, now's the time to say it. You have to be completely open with her." _

Immediately Tiernan jumped to her feet, her eyes grew into saucers and one of her hands flew to her head. '_No, no, no, no! Not now, why now!?' _she thought and prayed to any and all of the gods that she had it wrong and he actually said that last part out loud.

Her hopes were dashed though, when she heard her mother, "_Tiernan, honey, are you ok? I thought I heard a new voice"_

Then came Rowan, "_Tiernan, what the hell happened!?"_

And finally Simon was sitting there, staring at her like she was an alien. "T-Tiernan? What the heck is happening?" "_I have officially lost my mind. She is staring at me and I'm hearing voices ion my head. Fuck_."

That was it. Tiernan couldn't take it anymore and went racing towards her house yelling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry Simon. I have to go." She didn't care if she still had classes, she needed to be home…before the horror of the next day.

**Rowan**

She had been having a pretty fun time with Rafe. They walked through the forest (him sulkingabout his kidnapped Ipod) then raced to the climbing wall (he won of course) and were finally making their way back when an unfamiliar voice rang out in her mind, "_Ok, Simon, now's the time to say it. You have to be completely open with her._"

Unlike most people, the shock didn't stop her in her tracks but sent her flying out of the wood and racing to find her sister. AS she went she heard her mother which shouldn't have happened unless Tiernan had purposely opened their connection or- No! That could NOT have happened. Calling to Tiernan she said, "_Tiernan, what the hell happened!?" _Her sisiter didn't reply but she heard that voice again and that was all the evidence she needed.

Sprinting towards her sister's usual lunch spot and yelling an apology over her shoulder to Rafe, Rowan knew she wouldn't make it in time to stop her sister but hoped that Simon would stay put until she could talk to him. Thankfully he had, though he seemed to be in shock. Because he was looking straight at Rowan as she ran up yet he didn't acknowledge her until she was only a half-meter away and was snapping in his face. "Uh, hello? Earth to Simon!"

"Wh-what!?" the idiot just shook his head and started joking a little, "I'm right here, Rowan, no need to go to the moon. Umm, hey, do you know if Tiernan is ok? She took off a minute ago and she looked kind of shaken up."

Trying to catch her breath and calm down at the same time, Rowan gasped, "Simon, what happened? It's important that you tell me _everything. _Don't leave out even the most embarrassing, private thought running through your mind at the time."

At this his face went beet red but he looked at Rowan and blurted out, "I was going to ask her out but just before I got it out she bolted… and I think I'm going crazy 'cause I swear I heard a voice in my head that was kind of like yours but a little softer… like you were shy or something."

Simon's confession almost wiped her sister's predicament out of Rowan's mind entirely. "You were going to… ask her out?" Inside, Rowan felt herself cringing but she hid that with laughter and a really bitchy comment that hopefully set him straight. "Haha! Look Simon, I don't know what you thought was going on between you and Tiernan but she wouldn't date you. First, she has her sights on another guy and, second, she was doing me a favor." Turning to leave, she remembered what was most likely going to happen the next day and decided Simon should probably be warned, at least so that he didn't blow their cover. "Listen, the voices you were talking about… well, let's just say no, you're not going insane. But, tomorrow will be a little hectic so, like," Rowan let out a sigh, "I'll explain better when it happens but be prepared for a shock in the morning and whatever you do, don't tell _anybody _what's going on, ok? If you do, Tiernan will probably become a lab rat. Well, more so than the rest of us."

With that she turned and ran for home. She didn't even notice the guy standing under the old maple only about five meters away. Nor did she hear his quick phone conversation right as she sped past. "This is Moreno, sir. I think you were right about the twins." But only an instant afterwards she had a throbbing in her temples and a sinking in her stomach. _Not a vision_, she thought, _just a _very _bad feeling._

* * *

**A/N ~A little disjointed, I know, and definitely not what you all deserve after such a long wait but I had to get this out cause I've been dying to write the next bit. I already have it partially started on paper and it's completely done in my head so… if you give me some feedback it may be up in good time. **

**Please R&R/follow/fav**

**Bye from Ky 3 xoo**


	6. Every Thought

Usually Tiernan had no problem getting up. She was one of those early risers who were ready for the day the minute they opened their eyes. Of course, usually she didn't connect with people… and that had strange, annoying, tiresome and slightly terrifying consequences. Even though she had only connected with two other people (her mother and sister)she knew that today would not be fun.

Immediately after her groggy mind finally gained full awareness, Tiernan was bombarded with a raucous cacophony of foreign thoughts, hopes, wishes, and other disturbances. She quickly put up the best block she could, just enough that she was the only one hearing everything. Thanks to this intrusion, she stumbled out of bed (tripping on a pile of books and mumbling a slew of curses in the process) to her closet, threw on the outfit she took out the night before and grabbed her Ipod, then walked out of her room. She would have forgotten her school stuff if not for the many people nearby who were thinkning about/preparing for the coming day. "_Oh, right," _Tiernan thought moodily, "_we have a test in Survival. Perfect day for a meltdown."_ With that, she scrolled to her 'headache' playlist and started the 18 hour long, raging/screaming nusic that matched her black, ripped jeans, old gray t-shirt and baggy black hoodie with "Don't bother talking to me 'cause I know what you're thinking and I'm not in the mood" written across it. It was Tiernan's way of telling the truth without actually blowing her cover.

Her head was filled with disjointed thoughts from too many people and some guy screaming about silence with a blaring band behind him as Tiernan made her way downstairs. It was already 7:45 so there was no time for breakfast but that didn't matter; Tiernan never had an appetite during her regressions. Of course, her mother would never allow her daughter to leave the house without some sort of nutrition so she snatched the protein drink off of the counter and took a big swig. Thankfully Rowan was pretty good at keeping her noise quiet so the only thing Tiernan was really getting from her as they met at the front door was how annoying it was to suddenly get blasted with foreign thought while trying to put on eyeshadow. Plus she kept worrying about innocent Simon's reaction to having no knowledge of why he could hear people's thoughts, even for a second.

Don't worry about your loverboy. He's a little confused but after what you said yesterday he'll be going to _you _for answers. Especially after I tell him to fuck off," Tiernan grumbled as she stalked out the door, "And don't forget to explain how it'll work today. You know I don't have the patience for stupid questions."

With that, she made her way to the school, ignoring everyone along the way. They all noticed her foul mood of course, so all of their thoughts were turned towards her. Tiernan just hoped class would change that. First they had their academic classes and Tiernan made a beeline for the back-left corner. It was the farthest away from anyone with the potential for even more space if she moved the chair right against the wall, which is exactly what she did. There was only one, slight problem… Ash typically sat in it. But she knew how to handle it.

"Listen," his 'voice' (if that's what you'd call it) rose above the rest of the noise as his focus zeroed in on Tiernan, "I don't know what your deal is and, really, I don't care. So why don't you get out of my seat and go sit up like a good little girl."

Sighing, Tiernan simply scowled and drawled, "Look, Kitty, why don't we cut to the chase. You sit here 'cause you like the view. Well, it'd even better from right behind her and I assure you, Tori will make it worth your while. So, shoo, Kitty-Cat." To finish, she pulled her hood up and opened her book.

He must not have been used to girls making sense because he stood there, his thoughts more at a standstill, and simply followed her advice. Tori was certainly surprised to walk in and see him in the seat directly behind hers but she took it in stride. _"It's about time he made a move," _was her first thought as she sat down. "Ash, are you feeling okay?" Tori said innocently, "It doesn't look like you put up much of a fight over your precious spot."

Tiernan must have put a little sense into Ash because he didn't just turn away like usual. Instead he simply shrugged and teased back, "View's just as good from here… and Tiernan is kind of weird right now."

At that, tiernan stopped listening and tried to block out the nervous/freaked out, frantic thoughts shooting straight at her from Simon. Rowan had kept him back from the rest of the group and tried to explain things but apparently the first blast of thoughts shocked him out of his senses. Now he wanted _her _to explain.

"_Oh shut up!" _Tiernan sent to him, _"When we were hanging out you thought I _liked _you and so you decided to open yourself up to me. Now I'm stuck with you in our already crowded link with my mom, cousin, and the idiot that she's decided to crush on. Not to mention the full day of torture where I get to hear every fucking thought of every damn person and no privacy for myself. \just don't focus on me and don't try to hjinde anything either… Bothe make your 'voice' _very_ loud." Then she focused on her cousin but didn't bother to hide it from Simon, "Now take your boy and stay out of my head!"_

For the rest of class Simon struggled to understand the many confusions that Tiernan had given him, Rowan completely ignored her, the teacher tried to get her engaged in class (and was baffled every time Tiernan answered her half-asked questions perfectly) and Tiernan herself tried to shut everyone out. Finally the bell went and Tiernan thought with relief, _"Hopefully Survival is more challenging."_

* * *

**__A/N ~ Sooo sorry it took so long to update but, and I know I wrote this on my PJO fic as well though i'll say it again in case you don't follow that fic, I should be able to update more now that I'm back in school. I didn't have any good rewasons to be on my laptop for very long before, so as long as I get my work done quickly I'll be able to update sooner. **

**I meant to have more going on in this chapter but, like my PJO one again, I got to a pretty high number of words and figured they could wait till the next chapter.**

**Please R&R/fav so I know you still like this story. Thanks! :D**

**Bye from Ky 3 xoxoox**


End file.
